In My Dreams
by Culdron
Summary: Again not much else but smut


Title : In My Dreams

Author : Culdron

Disclaimer : Not mine

"What is wrong with you? You could've been killed! Would it have hurt for you to just wait a few seconds for back up?" hissed Thom sternly. His usually calm face was thunderous, matching the pounding of his heart.

He had just gotten the fright of his life when he had shown up to find Alex desperately fighting and clinging to the wooden railing while an enemy tried to dislodge her hold. Granted she had managed to somehow throw the man off the cliff onto the rocks below but it had been a near thing and if he hadn't been there, she could have been hurtling down the steep cliff as well.

Thom had hauled Alex back onto solid ground and a few metres further into the forest. There was no point staying out in the open like sitting ducks while they recovered from the ordeal. Alex was sitting in a heap on the forest floor. He had found a grassy clearing that was small enough that they could be aware if anyone snuck up on them. He tried to pull himself together as he gulped in great breaths of air.

"Hi, Thom. Haven't seen you in a while," said Alex, casually, when she had regained her breath. As if she hadn't just had a very near brush with dying.

Thom turned away from her. She was still so incredibly beautiful. He wanted to stay angry with her but then he never could. That's why he had left after all. He could never control his emotions with her around. He was frightened by what he felt around her. She made him experience hot, fiery, passionate emotions that he was afraid to let out in case it destroyed him or even worse, he hurt her. He knew what she had been through and he had vowed never to hurt her.

Only it would have been inevitable that he gave into his emotions if he had been forced to pair up with her for more missions. That's why he left to work in another state. He was sure that it would have reached a point where he couldn't control himself and gave in to his baser instincts. But she was such an amazing woman. She deserved to be treated like a princess. Not the way his darker demons cried out for him to do.

The adrenaline coursing through his system also made his thoughts run at lightning speed. His thoughts turned to what he had fantasised about doing to her. While he had glorious visions of them enjoying simple lovemaking on a gorgeous day in a beautiful setting, he also had darker visions of tying her up and putting her in all sorts of lewd positions for his fancy. He dreamed of taking her roughly and just rutting into her like an animal in heat. All his fantasies flashed into his mind as he looked away from her. He was afraid that his expression might betray his thoughts. He needed to leave but not until he was sure that she was safe.

He cursed his imagination and forced his thoughts to dwell on other things to calm his raging lust for her before he turned around to face her. He sternly admonished himself and was getting ready to turn around when he heard a moan.

Immediately he turned to her, worried that she was hurt. What he saw shocked him to the core and made him freeze stock still for several long interminable moments.

Alex was sore and ashamed. She hadn't expected to lose control of the situation like that. How embarrassing to need someone else to save her. And of all people, it had to be Thom. The man whom she had liked and trusted. He had been her friend. The man who had left without a word of explanation. She had never got to say goodbye.

She didn't respond to his words because there was nothing to say. He had saved her again. For some reason he was always there to save her when she needed it. He asked for nothing in return. She had thought that he liked her too but he had just left. With the kisses they had shared, she had wondered, had desired making love with him. He was a handsome fit man. She had hated it when women fawned all over him during their missions as they were wont to do. There was an undeniable attraction between them. She had looked forward to enjoying the delights of the flesh with him. Then he just left.

Now he was suddenly back and Alex started to get angry. She didn't slow down or stop to analyze why she was feeling angry. The rush and stress of her recent ordeal just made her emotions run rampant and she was powerless against the tide of anger coursing through her. She wanted to show him what he'd lost. It made her angry that she still desired him when it appeared that he had simply forgotten her. His harsh words had proved that.

A thought came unbidden and took her fancy. She would show him just what he had given up by leaving like that. She tore off her top and her bra violently. The air felt cool on her skin, her nipples instantly puckering up. She kicked off her shoes and slid off her pants and panties quickly. She felt extremely liberated being nude out in the open. The thoughts swirling around in her mind had started her juices flowing.

Also, Alex would never admit it, but his proximity helped as well. While she was mainly feeling angry with him, there was still a healthy undercurrent of lust within her just upon looking at him. When she plunged her fingers into her pussy, she was already a little wet. Her agile fingers quickly stroked her naked pussy causing her juices to increase. Her other hand plucked at her bare breasts. She let out a moan.

At the sound of her moan, Thom had instantly turned around and stared. That had been her aim. She wanted to punish him by showing him what he was missing. There was a cool breeze and she was pumped up on the fact that she had escaped death by a narrow margin. She felt like rewarding herself by indulging in her impulses.

With her captive audience of one, she spread her folds open, smearing her running juices all over them and brushing against her clit sensuously. She backed herself slowly into the tree that she knew was at her back. She lifted one leg and bent her knee, bracing it on an enormous root to spread herself open even wider. She was freely moaning now and arching her back as she played with her wet cunt and fondled her ripe breasts. She began thrusting one finger, then two and a third inside herself. She worked her pussy and clit at a feverish pace, moaning and groaning out her ecstasy.

Thom could not move as he watched the incredibly erotic sight of his personal goddess pleasuring herself against a tree in the forest. She looked every bit the part of one of his erotic fantasies as she spread herself wider and plunged her fingers in and out of her sweet pussy.

His cock went from limp to rock hard in an instant. It was now straining against his jeans and he quickly unzipped the fly to give himself some relief. His own hand automatically encircling his dick and pumping it as he watched Alex pleasure herself avidly. Her frenzied moans thundering through his ears. He quickly pushed down his pants and kicked them away, using both hands on his shaft.

Alex had her eyes shut as she fingered herself and though she was still feeling angry at him, the fact that he was in close proximity brought his image into her mind. It was Thom's hands and mouth and dick she was moaning and rubbing and thrusting to. All Thom.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!" screamed Alex as she slapped her cunt and viciously plunged her fingers in and out of herself rapidly. She pinched her clit hard and that made her see stars as she loudly yelled through her orgasm.

The sight and sounds of her reaching her climax were unmistakable. Her loud cry of "Yes, Thom!" in the throes of passion made the hair on his neck stand up and at that point he realized that he must be dreaming. There was no way this was happening in a forest in real life so he must have been knocked out pretty badly and was now in the most realistic wet dream he had ever had in his life.

Thom decided that he might as well enjoy it since it did not look like he was going to wake up any time soon. His cock was straining for release and he had come very close to blowing his load while watching Alex cum but he was saving it because he wanted to put it all into her. After all this was just a dream so he could fill her anywhere and anyway he wanted.

Thom ripped off his shirt and strode towards the spent Alex, who was slumped on the grass next to the base of tree. Her slim foot was still propped up on the root and bent at an angle so that he could feast his eyes on her open folds as he walked up to her. She had a satisfied smile on her face and was still stroking her open pussy. Her thighs were sticky and glistening from her cum. She made an incredibly lewd erotic picture that Thom stared at and admired before locking it securely into his memory vault for unlimited perusal.

Alex opened her eyes as he neared her and gave him a lustful leer. She forgot about her anger and was only focused on the incredible specimen of manhood walking up to her with his engorged penis at full attention.

The thought of having that thick, long cock pound into her made her juices run riot again. She smiled at him filthily from her place on the ground and deliberately bent her other knee and opened herself up further to his gaze.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked in a sultry voice. She giggled as his cock twitched. They stared at each other for a moment, both fully consumed by their lust for the other. Both admired the perfect form of the other and considered the best way to gain ecstasy from the other.

Alex smirked then seductively got up on her knees. She braced herself by gripping a tree root and wriggled her ass for him. Thom groaned at the sight and admired the two firm round globes. He put his hands on them and squeezed and kneaded.

Alex let loose and made squealing sounds as he fondled her buttocks. Suddenly she felt a firm slap on her bottom. She screamed loudly in surprise and her screams changed to moans as Thom spanked her. The first few swats surprised her but then she found that the stinging blows made her pussy feel hotter and juicier. She found herself incredibly turned on by the spanking, and started to encourage him.

After a while, she felt him hold her hips and position his head against her dripping centre. She closed her eyes in anticipation as he rubbed against her teasingly. Then she groaned in despair when he didn't enter her.

"What? Fuck!" was a scream as her protest was cut off by him ramming his full length into her roughly. She loved it and pushed back as hard as possible to feel him everywhere in her. He filled her up so fully. She had never had such a big cock in her.

Alex continued to be loud as he pounded into her mercilessly. He moved to grip her breasts. She touched her own clit and fell apart around him several times as he just kept going. Occasionally he would spank her. She screamed lustily. Finally he let loose with a loud yell and gushed into her. He dropped backwards and took her with him, cradling her on his body gently.

"Wow," said Alex in a daze. Thom said nothing, just enjoying the feeling of her skin on his and the feel of her in his arms. They fell asleep in the soft sunlight.

Thom woke to the feel of himself hardening at the attentions of a sweet mouth sucking on his cock. He kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the sensations as Alex expertly brought him to full mast in her mouth.

Then she got up and positioned herself over him. He groaned and opened his eyes as she sank onto his dick slowly. She deliberately lifted herself up slowly and plunged back down on him. Thom admired her firm breasts bobbing as she rode him. She started slowly and then gathered speed. She showed her own violent streak by sucking and biting on his nipples while she rode him slowly. As she got faster, she let her fingers do the tweaking. His growls spurred her and she ground her hips happily against him.

Thom reached out to grab those tempting tits bouncing over him. She howled as he kneaded and pinched them. He reached a hand to rub her clit and she climaxed, shuddering. He gave a moment then slapped her ass and told her to keep riding. She was irritated but kept going anyway as he felt so good inside her. He rolled his hips to meets hers and she moaned again.

"You're such a slut," he told her, suddenly rising up and kissing her. The change in angle made her pussy weep more and they kept up a hot pace until she convulsed around him again. It took several more thrusts but he achieved his orgasm as well, spraying into her body. There were so many more ways he could have her. He absolutely couldn't wait


End file.
